My heart is yours to break
by ocismyparamore
Summary: Ashley Davies has never been in love and never really believed in it. She's the badass lesbian of King High and gets away with anything. Things change when there's a new principal in school.   Spencer Carlin is the new hot cheerleader from Ohio.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up feeling light kisses on my neck and fingers teasing around my thighs.

"Mmm..that feels good", Ashley Davies moaned.

"Good Morning, baby!", said a half-naked red-head and gave me soft kiss on the lips. _Oooh, I really scored big last night. _I thought mischievously as I recall last night's events.

"What time is it?", I asked her while I look around for my cell phone.

"I don't know. Early morning? Is this what you're looking for?", she asked me as she handed me my phone. I grabbed it from her and immediately checked for text messages and missed calls. _Wow, I have 7 missed calls and 9 text messages. All from my bestfriend, Jessie. Must be really important._ I pressed 2 on my speed dial. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hey, Jess.." before I even get to say good morning she yelled angrily at me.

"Where the hell are you Ash? It's 15 minutes till classes start! Are you even planning on coming to school? It's the first day for crying out loud!"

"What? Shit, I'll be there in like 10 minutes. " I untangled myself from the red-head girl and jumped out of bed. I don't remember her name. I think it was Lacy, Lucy or something.

"Do you have a girl in there? I swear to you Davies, if you missed school for another of your late night hookups, I'm not gonna talk to you ever again. You promised me this year you're gonna be different since we're graduating and all that!" Jessie kept on yelling at me over the phone while I grabbed a pair of underwear and the first t-shirt I see out of my closet and my favorite jeans.

"I swear to you Jess, I don't have a girl in here.."

"Baby, come back to bed!" Lacy or Lucy said sexily. Well, so much for bullshitting my bestfriend.

"I'm so going to tell your mom about this if you don't get here before class starts." And just like that Jessie ended the call. _Damnit! I need to get there or else my car privileges would be revoked ._

My parents told me last summer that if I ever miss a single class this year, they'd take my Porsche away and cut my allowance in half! I don't blame them though. You see, I almost would have repeated my Junior year this year because of my absences and tardiness. And also, I may have been caught fooling around with the hot assistant coach in the girl's locker room. That though, was out of my control. She came unto me. Who was I to resist? Lol. So, my parents talked to our principal and by that I mean, they gave a generous amount to the school. All was forgiven after that. Lucky I have a rock star for a father.

"Ash, baby, don't get dressed. Let's finish what we started." I turned around to answer her and realized that she's now lying naked on my bed and has handcuffs dangling on her right hand. _Fuck, this girl is really something!_

"Baby, as much as I want to stay, I can't. I have to get to class. Help yourself with anything on the kitchen. Leave your phone number and I promise to call later, okay?" I kissed her on the cheek and left hurriedly without waiting for a reply.

I know I won't be seeing her again. That's just the way it goes. I go sleep with random chicks and that's it. I don't do relationships and I don't especially believe in love. It's just overrated. I'm 18, rich, and hot. I don't need love in my life. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – My Heart Is Yours To Break

I'm so pissed right now. Some loser parked his shit of a car on my parking spot! Everyone knows that I, Ashley Davies, own that spot! I arrived just on time but I had to look for someplace else to park. The owner must be new. Well, I'll show him how pissed off he made me when I figure out who he is.

It's now 8:15 and I am running through the hallway of King High, which is the name of my school by the way, to get to first period. I know I'm already so fucking late but I had to get there or else my mom will kill me. And Jessie, too.

"Ms. Davies, glad you could join us. Please, enlighten the whole class with why you're late on the very first day of school." Mr. Travis, my English teacher, smirked at me while saying this.

"Oh, Thank God it's you! If it were somebody else, I'd probably get detention." Jeff Travis is a cool dude for a teacher anyway. He doesn't care for attendances as long as you pass his exams. He just turned 24 and began teaching King High on my sophomore year. He never gave me any hard time unlike the rest of the teachers whose purpose in life is to make my life a living hell.

"But seriously though, some kid parked at my usual spot and I had to go around the back of the school to park my car. I would have been here on time if it weren't for that lame owner of the red beat-up Toyota. I mean, who drives that shit anyway?"

"That would be me." _Oh, I'm going to kill this jerk. But I must be drunk still 'cause I actually thought I heard a girl's voice._

I turned around and see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's blonde and has her hair tied up in a messy bun. She's wearing a pair of tight jeans and white v-neck shirt. But it's her eyes that got me staring at her. She has the bluest eyes I've ever laid eyes on. I could die right now and wouldn't mind a single bit if those eyes were the last thing I see.

"And you are?" I gave her my famous Ashley Davies smile and extended my hand.

Instead of answering, she raised her eyebrows and just walked pass me. She handed Mr. Travis a piece of paper and never looked my way again.

"Ah, Spencer, I've been expecting you. Welcome to King High and please ignore Ashley here, she's a bitch to everybody." Spencer smiled at Mr. Travis. _Wow, that smile. I'd love to see that again._

Mr. Travis pointed her to an empty chair around the back and after thanking him, she walked to her seat.

"Ash, over here! I saved you a seat." Jessie waved me over the back which is beside where Spencer just seated. She's smirking at me. Clearly, she saw the look I had with Spencer.

I walked over to my seat smiling stupidly. Spencer glanced up and rolled her eyes upon realizing that we're gonna be seatmates for the rest of the school year.

"Thanks Jess." I smacked her on the head while saying this.

"Ow, that hurt bitch." Jessie said while laughing at me.

"Ok, enough with the chit-chats. Let's get back to our lesson here." Mr. Travis continued with discussing the lesson at hand while I kept looking at Spencer for the rest of period.

Finally, the bell rang signaling second period. Everyone gathered their things and got up to leave the room including Spencer. I got up and decided to talk to Spencer and apologize for earlier. I almost caught up with her when suddenly someone smacked me in the head.

"Fuck, that hurts." I yelled dramatically and turned my head to see an amused Jessie.

"That's for earlier, bitch. And where are you going anyway? Our next class this way." Jessie pointed the opposite direction where Spencer was going.

"I was just…" I turned around to look for Spencer but I couldn't see her anymore. Lots of people are now crowding the hallway going to their respective classes.

"What?" Jessie was now beside me and following my gaze.

"Nothing. Let's go before we get detention for being late." I grabbed my best friend's hand and went off to second period.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sitting here in my Calculus class which is my last class for the day not really paying attention to what Mrs. Ramirez is saying. She's discussing about some derivative of some sort. I really don't know. Since first period, my mind has been occupied by a certain blonde named Spencer…Wait, what's her last name? I didn't get to catch that earlier.

"Jessie" I whispered softly to my best friend. She didn't respond so I called her again.

"Hey Jess, I need to ask you something." She just continued taking down notes.

"Come on, Jess. It's really important." Instead of answering me, she took her calculator from her bag and started on pressing numbers.

I got annoyed so I threw her a piece of paper to get her attention.

Jessie finally looked at me. "What, Ash? Can't you see I'm busy here?" She responded angrily while shooting death glares at me. _Whoa, if only looks can kill._

"Nothing. It can wait till later." I mumbled back at her and sunk back at my seat grumpily.

I decided to doze off when I felt my phone vibrate on my pocket.

_Sorry, Ash. What is it? :)) _It's a text message from Jessie. I looked at her and her eyes are back on the board and she's nodding to whatever our teacher is saying. She's just so weird.

Let me tell you about my best friend. Her real name's Jessica Marie West (no relation to Kanye West as far as I'm concerned). She's really smart and takes class seriously (sometimes _way_ seriously). She gets A's in almost all of our classes. Unlike me, whose report card consists with C's and sometimes B's. I'm quite proud of it; my mother however, isn't. Jessie's a cheerleader. Yep, you heard it right. She's one of the fake-smiling-pompom-throwing-im-better-than-anybody-else cheerleaders. A lot of people say that we look alike. We both are brunettes except that her hair is straight and mine's a bit curly. We both have brown eyes and we're almost as tall (she's taller than me by an inch which she reminds me every chance she gets). His father is the drummer of my dad's band. When her parents divorced, she and her dad moved to L.A. and bought the house next to ours. We didn't become close right away. She doesn't talk or mingle to other people and doesn't go anywhere without carrying a Barbie doll. I later found out that she collects them and almost half of her collection was given by her mom. Her dad said that she became aloof after the divorce.

It was on my 8th birthday party when she first made an impression on me. I was having a pool party and kids on our neighborhood were invited. I was playing in the water with other kids when I heard a commotion.

"_Give me back my doll." Jessie screamed at the boys who took her doll._

"_Nope, I won't. What are you gonna do about it? You're a girl!" One of the boys said to her. The other boys laughed at the remark._

"_Give it back or else I'll tell my dad!" Jessie answered back and is clearly pissed at the kids. I felt sorry for her so I decided to go to her._

"_Aiden, give her back the doll or I won't let you swim in my pool ever again." I told the boy who has Jessie's doll._

"_Fine." Aiden handed Jessie her doll but instead of walking away she told Jessie, "No wonder your mom left you, you're such a baby!" _

_And then I heard a loud pop. A second late I found Aiden lying on the pool side covering his right eye and crying out in pain. Apparently Jessie punched him. The other boys ran away and went back in the pool. Jessie and I ran away too and went inside my house._

"_Thank you for helping me." Jessie told me while catching her breath._

"_No worries. That was so cool! You just made this day my best birthday ever!" I smiled at Jessie who in return smiled back._

We became inseparable ever since.

_Weirdo! lol Anyway, do you know Spencer's last name? U know the new chick, from English. :) _I texted Jessie back and hid my phone back before our teacher catches me.

_That's it? And here I was thinking it was a matter of life and death! _Jessie answered back. I glanced at her and she's wearing this confused look on her face. I smirked and texted her back.

_It is. I can't stop thinking about her. She's way too hot. Even for L.A. I gotta have her in my bed soon. And you're gonna help me. Unless, you want her in your bed first. ;p _I looked at Jessie to catch her expression and it was priceless. She almost dropped her phone after reading it.

_You're such a pervert, Davies! You remember that I'm straight right? And have an awesome boyfriend! Lol Anyway, I heard from Madison that she's joining the squad. Come to practice later and I'll introduce you to her. But after earlier, I doubt she wants to talk to you. ;p_

_Damn, she's joining you cheerbitches? That sucks. Oh, well. It's not like I haven't nailed half of your squad. Lol Ok, I'll come by this afternoon. Wait, you still haven't answered my question. What's her last name? _I was about to press send when someone grabbed my phone from my hand.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw that it was Mrs. Ramirez.

"Ms. Davies, do you know the new policy about phones in class?" Mrs. Ramirez asked me.

"Not really but I bet it's full of BS" I wittingly responded. The class laughed but Mrs. Ramirez is clearly not amused.

"Well, let me enlighten you. Principal Carlin changed the old policy that instead of just confiscating the phone and claiming it after class, the student get to have a week worth of detention and only after can the student claim his/her cell phone back."

"What? That's totally unfair! And wait, did you say Principal Carlin? What happened to Principal Jenkins?" I almost yelled back at my teacher. I was furious. I can't get detention. My mom will take away my car. I can't let that happen.

"Principal Jenkins retired over the summer. I'm sorry Ms. Davies, you can't talk your way out of this one. You don't have your dear old principal to save you this time." Mrs. Ramirez snickered at me and walk back to the front and continued with her boring discussion.

"Did you know about Jenkins?" I whispered angrily to Jessie.

"Yeah, Mr. Travis told us about it on first period. If you weren't late, you would have known." Jessie answered me back and holding back a smirk, hiding her amusement at my situation.

"You find this funny? You think losing my Porsche is funny?" I hissed back at her.

"Ashley Davies, if you continue making noise back there. I will make your 1 week detention to a month." Mrs. Ramirez warned me and I decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the period.

After a few minutes, the bell finally rang and everyone started getting ready to go.

"Don't forget to answer pages 24-27. Okay, you're all free to go except for you Ms. Davies." Mrs. Ramirez told the class.

"I'm sorry Ash. I'll just meet you up at front around 430. I still have practice anyway. Good luck with detention!" Jessie laughed at me and left the room.

"I hate you so much right now." I answered back at her knowing that she can still hear me. She just laughed some more.

_I'm so going to kill this Principal Carlin._


End file.
